modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6390
20 sierpnia 2012 30px 13 lipca 2016 26px 16 października 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6389. « 6390. » 6391. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze "FC", Taylor pyta Steffy, jak sobie radzi, zaś corka wyjawia, że w ostatnim czasie spędziła kilka cudownych dni z Liamem. Gdy Hayes wspomina o wakacjach dziewczyny, Steffy mówi matce, że zmieniła zdanie. Opowiada o tym, jaką pełnią życia żył Liam kiedy spędzał z nią czas i jak doskonale razem się bawili. Taylor uważa, że może być to nadzieja, a następnie sprzecza się z córką na temat jazdy motocyklem. Steffy uważa jednak, że powinni korzystać z młodego wieku i twierdzi, że nadchodzący ślub Liama i Hope nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Następnie opowiada rozbawionej Taylor o metamorfozie Spencera w noc przed jego ślubem. W rezydencji Forresterów, Pam zaczyna się denerwować, gdyż będą serwowane przystawki, a państwa młodych nadal nie ma. "Nigdy nie powinnam angażować się w ślub Loganki!", narzeka siostra Stephanie. Ona z kolei sięga po kieliszek szampana, a Brooke i Ridge zastanawiają się, czy miała miejsce ucieczka któregoś z nowożeńców. Logan postanawia sprawdzić, gdzie znajdują się Hope i Liam. thumb|320px|Liam opowiada Hope o ostatniej nocyW domku dla gości, gdy Hope pyta Liama o jego ostatnią noc, Spencer przyznaje, że był ze Steffy, po czym dodaje, że spędzili razem również poprzednią noc. Chłopak podkreśla, że córka Ridge'a jest jego prawdziwą przyjaciółką, lecz Hope przypomina mu, że Steffy to przede wszystkim jego była żona. "Nie chciałem być sam w ostatnią noc przed naszym ślubem", wyjawia syn Billa, jednak Hope jest zła, skoro ukochany myśli że poprzez poślubienie jej straci wolność. Gdy Spencer zaczyna się jąkać, pojawia się Brooke, lecz Hope odsyła matkę z powrotem. Liam próbuje wyjaśnić ukochanej kulisy ostatniej nocy, jednak pogarsza swoją sytuację mówiąc, że on i Steffy obudzili się przy basenie. Hope wpada we wściekłość, po czym nazywa Liama "bezmyślnym imprezowiczem", gdy ona zajmowała się przygotowaniami do ich ślubu. "Zrujnowała Cię", stwierdza córka Brooke, mając na myśli Steffy. Liam jest gotów naprawić to i zmyć tatuaż, lecz Loganówna odpiera, że chodzi o coś innego. Uznaje, że młody Spencer przypomina swojego ojca bardziej niż myślał, gdyż nie jest w stanie ustabilizować się w poważnym związku tak szybko. Dziewczyna zauważa, że chłopak wyszedł ze Steffy, choć siedział że jego przyszłej żonie sprawi to przykrość i przed swoim wyjściem uznaje, że Liam nie jest gotowy, by się ożenić. Brooke powraca do rezydencji Forresterów, gdzie mówi Ericowi, Billowi i reszcie o nieprzygotowanym do ślubu i zmienionemu nie do poznania Liamie. Dochodzi do sprzeczki, a tymczasem Dayzee i Marcus również zauważają, że nie wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem. Głos zabiera Katie, która sugeruje, że za zakłóceniami stoi prawdopodobnie Steffy. Z kolei Bill pyta Thomasa, czy rozmawiał ze swoją siostrą, a Forrester przyznaje, że Steffy była ostatnio związana z Liamem. Tymczasem do rezydencji wpada Hope, udając się pospiesznie na górę. Za nią w samej bieliźnie przybiega Liama, który w obecności zdumionych gości krzyczy, że nie odejdzie, dopóki Loganówna za niego nie wyjdzie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3